The Strange Mist
by JoeyJoeBJoeJoe
Summary: Robin's been acting strange all morning, starting with upsetting Starfire. But before he can apologise a strange mist attacks...


The Strange mist

By JoeyJoeBJoeJoe

Robin looked at his watch as the clocks struck twelve midnight. He turned round a bend striking the floor with his knee. He braked as darkness came tumbling towards him and his bike.

It had already devoured his friends one by one slowly and carefully and now it wanted him. He turned the bike round speeding off at incredible speeds the mist was fast but his bike was faster. Robin turned at corners hoping to put the mist off his tail and after a quick jump into and abandoned apartment he had lost it.

He took out his goggles carefully positioning them into the path he came the mist came rolling past not noticing the watching eyes gazing on it.

" How could I let this happen?" Robin whispered to himself as the wind blew past the window frame? As he finished the sentence his drifted into a deep sleep to think about what had happened during the day.

It all started when he woke up that morning he felt relaxed as Starfire came in with a surprise breakfast. " Rise and shine sleepy head," Starfire spoke with a happy tone. Robin thought for a moment then spoke.

" Starfire I need to tell you something..."

Robin couldn't finish his sentence as Beast boy came charging in as the beloved hound then quickly turned into a bat and grabbed hold of the light on the ceiling. "I can feel the blood rushing to my head already. WOWZA I see stars oh wait just Starfire."

As Beast boy burst out laughing at his own poor joke he didn't feel the grip on the light slip as he fell straight to the ground with a thud. He stood up in normal human form and quickly shook the pain in his head away.

" WOWZA I see stars oh wait its..." But before beast boy could finish his sentence Robin grabbed his hand and jammed it into Beast boys mouth.

"If you say that joke again in this lifetime I will rip your damn ankles off." Robin let go of his arm and Beast boy quickly shut up. He grabbed his suit and then asked in a demanding voice "I need to get changed could I have some privacy please."

As he swung his arm round he knocked Starfire's breakfast in bed treat right out of her hands and onto the floor. As the cutlery broke on the floor Starfire broke out in tears and ran away water pouring from her face it was terrible and it was all Robins fault.

"Starfire! Wait!" But it was too late, his screams pleading for forgiveness went to waste. As Beast boy walked past him he said in a quiet voice, " Tough break. You'll get it right next time." As Beast boy looked at Robins face the skin turned red with anger.

"Uh Oh," Beast boy said with a worried look. He transformed into a cheetah and ran down the hall. Robin picked up a random boomerang and threw two. There was a high pitched screech as the boomerangs made contact, then silence.

Robin went back into his room closing the door behind him. If only he could say how he felt about Starfire then he could get it over and done with! He looked out the window as the fresh new sun woke up the city and saw tears fall from outside the window. Robin carefully opened the window and looked up. Just as he did a teardrop landed on his forehead smashing into tiny bits of water like a light bulb smashing on the ground. Starfire was sat on top of the tower legs dangling over the side and every so often a teardrop would fall.

Robin pulled his head in and closed the window. What he had done was mean and cruel and he had to make it up to her. As Robin got dressed he came up with an idea. He would invite Starfire to an admirer dinner and then he could make it up to her and tell her how he felt. That was the plan anyway.

Robin came into the lounge area to see Beast boy and Cyborg battling it out on 'Driving, Fighting, Smashing, and Crashing' The new game they had bought. As Robin came in silence fell over the game as Cyborg paused it. He got up and walked over to Robin.

" What's up dude?" Cyborg said with a friendly punch on the arm - with no idea of what had happened earlier. Robin ignored him walking over to the fridge to try and fine something to fill the void space inside him. " Hey what's your problem jerk? I'm just trying to make conversation and you just ignore me I thought you where supposed to be our team leader not Raven."

Cyborg had an annoyed looked on his half-mechanical face and as he spoke red steam started appearing around his head. Cyborg quickly sat down next to beast boy again and annoyingly shouted "Jerk!" over his shoulder. The room fell silent apart from a slight whisper as Beast boy informed Cyborg on what had happened earlier.

He quickly stepped up and walked quickly to Robin. "I'm sorry man I didn't know I just thought you where being secretive I'm sor..."

But before He could finish his sentence Robin had turned round and was screeching in his ear. "Leave me alone you robot freak! I'm the leader of this group and your apology isn't worth anything to me! You're just a stinking pile of scrap and I don't care for your petty apology. I am the leader of this team and I'm doing a good job of it but everyone is still on my back about everything!" Robin threw his bowl on the ground in his tantrum of rage and stomped out.

Cyborg then started to go red at the face and stormed after Robin shouting all the way. " You're an idiot all I do is apologize but nooo! You take it personally and than start talking rubbish. You're not the only one who's under pressure and your not the team by yourself! You may be the glue but for goodness sake you are FULL of your self!"

Cyborg lunged forward grabbing Robins collar "Are you even listening to me, you stupid spikey-haired runt?"

There was no reply and Cyborg started up again " Fine have it your way if you need me I'm going out in my car I don't know when I will be back but – oh, wait, you don't care do you? I hope you BREAK A LEG!"

Cyborg stormed off into the lift and then it descended down into the garage. There was a slight screech as Cyborg pulled away.

Robin had messed up again.

He went to his room and lay on his bed. As he lay there he grabbed a pen and paper and started to write the invitation letter to Starfire. He read it aloud.

"My Dear Starfire. Meet me on the roof of Titan Tower at eight in the evening. There is a surprise in store. From your secret admirer."

It was perfect now to plant it. Robin snuck off and into Starfire's room. He placed it on her pillow and left without notice. When he got back to his room his phone was ringing he quickly picked it up and said "Hello… Robin here." The other end was cracking but it was a well-remembered voice. It was Cyborg.

"You idiot there is a fog, like, THING that I don't like the look of. Although you wouldn't care. I'm going to investigate. See Ya." Before Robin could put a word in the dial tone was blank. He got up and walked down the hall. Beast boy was still playing the game trying to use both controllers. Suddenly 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen.

With a sigh Beast boy said "Arhhhhhh Man that blows. Hey Robin - because you scared of my games buddy I'm bored, so I'm going to take a walk. See you in about an hour."

Beast boy walked out and down the corridor. Now Robin was alone and once again it was his entire fault. He lay still on the couch until he drifted off into a sleep. He was woken up by an annoyed Raven.

"Hey stupid what did you do to Starfire? It's been two hours since she went up there and she's still crying. I hope you're happy."

Robin looked up and with a grin and then spoke. "Well hello to you too." Raven looked even more annoyed than when Beast boy bugged her.

"Look you have really upset her and you can't even manage a simple apology it's just typical of men."

Robin sat up and started another dazed sentence. "She's still up there?"

Raven paused with her jaw wide open "Idiot. Yes, she is still up there I told you that a few seconds ago. You really are dumb, aren't you?"

Robin then felt that anger come over him again like with Cyborg but he fought it best he could. The only downside was that he couldn't speak in case the anger came pouring out. Suddenly Raven started barraging Robin with questions.

"So your too good to apologize are you? I say you're too stuck up. You haven't even spoke to her have you? I bet your thinking of other stuff while your best friend is pouring her heart out because you cant manage a simple apology. Listen! Are you an idiot?" A lightbulb exploded overhead with Raven's anger, but Robin kept his mouth closed. "Well, I'm waiting." Robin still stayed quiet in case he would blow again. "Too good to answer, I bet. Well fine! I don't need you too say your not because you obviously are. I'm gone if you need me I'm going to the shoreline to meditate." Raven walked off then blew away in a shadow of movement. All his best friends were gone except for his one true love. He went over to the stairs and started climbing to the top.

Half way up his phone rang, vibrating his pocket, and he answered quickly. The cracked up voice was barely recognisable and he could barely hear the voice but it was obviously Cyborg. "Robin . . .mist . . . coming . . . way . . . cover . . . a gonna ..."

The phone cut out leaving Robin left on the stairs baffled.

He heard a sudden howl and he knew it was the howl of Beast Boy. (He heard it all too often when Raven was around.) Suddenly a shadow of a raven came up the wall then slid backwards and a scream defended Robin. He looked out a window on the stairway and the lights of the city where out and a dark mist was travelling towards Titan Tower. He ran up the stairs when he saw Starfire drift down into the fog and another scream filled the air. "Starfire! Noooooo!" Robin screamed as loud as he could but the screech blanked out his words.

He closed the roof door and ran down the stairs until he reached the garage. He hopped on his bike accelerating as fast as he could. He slipped past the mist but it started to follow him. Chasing him like an animal. Robin drove through the city. Nowhere was open. No sign of life was anywhere to be found. The mist wasn't far behind him so he sped on.

Robin looked at his watch as the clocks struck twelve midnight.. He turned round a bend striking the floor with his knee. He braked as darkness came tumbling towards him and his bike. It had already devoured his friends one by one slowly and carefully and now it wanted him. He turned the bike round speeding off at incredible speeds the mist was fast but his bike was faster. Robin turned at corners hoping to put the mist off his tail and after a quick jump into and abandoned apartment he had lost it. He took out his goggles carefully positioning them into the path he came the mist came rolling past not noticing the watching eyes gazing on it.

"How could I let this happen?" Robin whispered to himself as the wind blew past the window frame. As he finished the sentence his drifted into a deep sleep. He woke up as the mist approached him a cry of help filled his heart with sorrow then the mist moved into the kill...

A quick note from JoeyJoeBJoeJoe:

This is my first story so be nice about it. If people think I should do a squeal just tell me and you can see how Robin saves the day or how the Teen Titans come to a gruesome end. Hope you enjoyed it and love to hear from you. Oh yeah, and thanks to Cindella who edited this, she is seriously the coolest fanfic author around CYA

Next time on _The Strange Mist:_

A flashback to Robins strange attitude and could this be the death of the teen titans? reveiw and i make sure u find out!


End file.
